Integrated circuit packages of modern electronic equipment(s) usually run at substantially elevated temperatures. In order to lengthen the lifetime of the devices on these circuit package assemblies, the heat generated must be dissipated. The most frequent arrangement for dissipating the heat is to attach a heat sink to the integrated circuit package. The heat sink allows the heat to be dissipated into the air or in some cases into liquids. For the heat sinks to be effective, it is necessary that they be attached to the integrated circuit package in such a way that heat is readily transferred from the integrated circuit package to the heat sink.
The most common arrangements for attaching heat sinks to integrated circuit packages are glue, clip arrangements, and screw arrangements. None of these are particularly satisfactory. The glue is not stable over wide temperature ranges. The adhesion life is frequently limited. The glue is difficult to apply and requires time to cure, dry and set. Further, a maximum time must not be exceeded before the two elements to be glued together are placed in contact.
Clip arrangements frequently have poor mechanical adhesion, have a low contact surface area, can fall off in the presence of shock, and may have problems from limited or degradation of the spring tension.
Screw arrangements are difficult to apply, may require manual effort, and are unreliable if the torque force applied to the screw is inconsistent from circuit package to circuit package. Further, the screw arrangements can distort or damage the underlying circuit board, the integrated circuit device or the integrated circuit package.
Accordingly, a problem of the prior art is that none of the arrangements for attaching a heat sink to the integrated circuit package are fully satisfactory.